


I'll Be Waiting For You

by thesecretdoor



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: After a silly fight, Ueda waits for his lover to come back.





	I'll Be Waiting For You

Ueda sniffed, the sound almost deafening against the silence that was all around him. He reached out slowly for his glass, drinking down the last of the red wine it contained, then, with a sigh, he leaned over to pick up the bottle.

“Happy Anniversary Junno” he whispered to the empty room and he lifted the bottle to his lips to drink down the misery he was feeling.

It was a stupid fight, how could he have even believed for a second that Junno would forget? He closed his eyes, trying not to see the images flashing before him, Junno’s face when he’d said those things, the hurt, the anger, and then Junno’s back as he walked away.

Junno was right, he was just short-tempered and hot-headed, and stubborn and yes, he was selfish too. He’d just been angry at Junno for forgetting about their Anniversary, he hadn’t meant to say those things, to be so cruel.

He picked his phone up from the table and re-read the message he’d sent:

_To: Junno_

_I’m sorry for the things I said to you._

_I don’t want to lose you, I love you._

_I’ll still be making dinner for 8pm..._

_If you think what we have is worth fighting for too,_

_Then please come. I’ll be waiting._

The food still lay untouched on the table in front of him, it had gone cold hours ago. The two candles that he’d placed in the centre of the table had burnt down steadily as he’d stared at the door, and then flickered into darkness.

Why hadn’t he come? Ueda was sure he would have. It wasn’t the first time they’d fought, or the first time they’d sworn at each other, or called each other horrible names, even if it was the worst. As soon as his boyfriend had stormed from his apartment, Ueda regretted it, he just wanted to apologise, to see Junno smile, to kiss him tenderly and then laugh about their silly spat, but now he wondered if Junno would ever give him that chance.

He looked at the screen again, there hadn’t even been any reply, he’d heard nothing from his boyfriend since those harsh words, screamed at him as the other man left.

The clock on the wall chimed 12 o’clock. He’d waited for four hours, doing nothing but drinking his way steadily through the expensive bottle of wine, just waiting for the door to open, for Junno to come back to him.

He took another swig from the bottle before replacing it on the table and pulling his knees up to lay his head against. It was killing him, the waiting, not knowing why, and being too afraid to try and find out. But if he moved now, if he gave up then it felt like that was it, and he wouldn’t give up on Junno.

Tears slid from beneath his eyelids but he made no move to wipe them away. “Please Junno...I’m waiting for you...” he whispered, but somehow he knew...no matter how long he waited, this time, Junno wasn’t coming back.


End file.
